An examination (or test) may be administered to measure a candidate's qualifications in a profession or a student's knowledge in a particular subject area. Generally, the process of administering a written examination and reviewing the test results may extend over a period of days or, at times, weeks. The examination procedure may include preprinted examination papers and printed test results, which contribute to the expense and inefficiency of written examinations.
Computer-based testing has grown in popularity in the past few years. Computer-based testing (CBT) simply means a test situation where the student or candidate utilizes a computer terminal rather than a printed examination. Generally, the questions appear on the screen and the test-taker answers them by typing at the keyboard or clicking a mouse on the appropriate answer. This format has a number of advantages over the conventional paper and pencil examination.
Candidates complete CBT examinations with much more speed and efficiency than conventional examinations. This is due to the inherent ease of clicking with a mouse. Also, the test-taker is not required to constantly shift his eyes from question sheet to answer sheet.
Perhaps the most compelling advantage of CBT is its inherent flexibility in which the design and format can be easily modified to adapt to different circumstances. The most obvious difference between traditional testing and CBT is that a computer-based examination's content can be generated in real time according to some set criteria. This means that each test-taker might receive the same questions in a different order or perhaps even a different examination altogether.
CBT examinations also provide more options in reporting results. The raw scores and processed results can be provided in whatever format is desired. In addition, CBT results in cost savings in printing, storing, distribution, and collecting examinations.
Following the introduction of the Internet, computer-based testing evolved into Internet-based testing (IBT). In Internet-based testing, the test-taker is seated at a computer that is connected to the Internet. Usually, the software running is an Internet browser. A connection is established with a remote web server which sends to the browser a series of web pages. Again, the test-taker answers by clicking the mouse or entering information at the keyboard. By submitting the answers, the test-taker sends the answers back to the web server for processing.
IBT offers further advantages from CBT. The Internet is well suited to the delivery of multimedia content. The point and click approach to navigation on the Internet lends itself extremely well to an examination situation. Modern universities all have computer labs full of Internet-enabled computers and test-takers enjoy the convenience of taking the examination using existing university facilities instead of travelling to outside testing centers. By electing to use the Internet as the vehicle for its examination, the testing organization will be able to assert greater control over the process and will not have to contract with a private testing institution.
While the Internet has undergone explosive growth in the past few years, there are still many development issues for IBT including controlling the network connection and monitoring a test-taker's personal computer (PC) that the test-taker is using as a client in taking the examination. Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach for Internet-based testing that addresses the above-mentioned problems. Heretofore, several unsuccessful attempts have been made to address these shortcomings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,070 discloses a test development system for producing a computerized test, a test delivery system for delivering the computerized test to an examinee, and a workstation on which the computerized test is delivered to the examinee.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,098 discloses a test administration system including a central computer that provides a website to be accessed by the test administrator and the test taker at remote personal computers when using the test administration system and associated database containing a plurality of tests that may be distributed to a test taker.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,099,620 discloses a method and system for administering a secure, Internet-based examination at remote sites in which the examination is dynamic and potentially adaptive.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,340 discloses a method for computer-based testing includes authoring a test specification and content of the at least one test using a test definition language, compiling the test specification and content of the at least one test to create a compiled test specification and content, which includes validating the test specification and content, storing the compiled test specification and content to a resource file, and retrieving the compiled test specification and content from the resource file during delivery of the test.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,415 discloses an online test platform adapted to facilitate the development, delivery, and management of educational tests with interactive participation by students, teachers, proctors, and administrators even when some or all of them are remotely located.
None of these references, however, teach an agent application that is used in an Internet-based testing environment that is able to monitor and control aspects of a test-taker's PC.